


A Tale of Two Toothbrushes

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Burt is such a good dad, Burt-centric, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: On Burt’s day off, he decides to do some spring cleaning. When he cleans Kurt’s bathroom, he discovers not one, but two toothbrushes. When he realizes why that is, he decides to make something to help Blaine feel more at home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Burt is the best dad, period.

It all started with Burt’s day off.

Work had been rather slow lately, and Burt decided to close the shop one Friday and do some spring cleaning. Carole couldn’t take off, unfortunately, and both Kurt and Finn were busy with school and glee club. That left Burt alone, blaring music and dusting every inch of his house.

He made his way through the house over the course of the day, not bothering to even touch Finn’s room and not daring to lay a hand on Kurt’s stuff. However, being the thoughtful dad he is, he figured he’d clean Kurt’s bathroom for him. The poor kid has been so busy lately, so as long as he doesn’t misplace a single skincare product, he knows his son will appreciate the gesture.

Trekking up the stairs with cleaning products in hand, he heads to Kurt’s bathroom. He keeps his bathroom incredibly tidy and clean, so the job shouldn’t take very long. He cleans the toilet and the shower before he moves to the sink, attempting to memorize the placement of everything on the counter.

Beginning to gently move items off of the counter, Burt suddenly notices something out of the ordinary. When he picks up the glass cup, he indeed finds that there is not one, but two toothbrushes in the holder.

It takes him a minute for his brain to catch up to him, but he realizes why there are two toothbrushes in a rush of emotion he’s unable to correctly place.

_Oh. It’s for Blaine._

Part of him should be scared that his son, who is still a kid, mind you, is in a serious enough relationship to have a toothbrush set aside for his boyfriend’s visits. But honestly, Burt just feels incredibly endeared, remembering Elizabeth and how everyone thought they were too young, but they proved them wrong.

Maybe Kurt and Blaine are proving him wrong too.

Burt immediately grabs his phone out of his pocket, dialing Finn’s number. Thankfully, he answers on the second ring.

“Hey Burt, is something wrong?”

“Uh no, nothing’s wrong,” Burt replies, then laughs slightly. “You wouldn’t happen to know what hair gel Blaine uses, would you?”

“No...”

“Can you find out for me? Quickly?”

“Uh, I guess, hang on —“ Burt can hear him talking to another voice, who he quickly recognizes as Sam. “Sam says it’s Paul Mitchell Firm Style. Why do you need to know this again?”

“No reason. Thanks, Finn. I’ll see you at home. Tell Sam I said thanks and that I’ll see him at home too.”

“Okay... will do. Bye.”

As soon as his call with Finn ends, he immediately calls Carole.

“Hey hun, everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. You have a minute to talk?”

“Yeah, my shift just ended. We’re getting off an hour early today.”

“Great, could you do me a favor before you get home?”

“Of course, what do you need?”

“Well,” Burt laughs. “I’ve got kind of an odd list, but maybe if I explain it will make sense.”

“Lay it on me.”

“Well, I was cleaning Kurt’s bathroom today and I found an extra toothbrush.”

“Unopened? Why is that weird?”

“No, used and in his glass with his.”

It suddenly registers in Carole’s mind. “Oh. I see. That’s really sweet, if you think about it.”

“I thought so too, believe it or not. I just thought it might be nice to get Blaine a little kit that he can keep in Kurt’s bathroom for when he comes over so he doesn’t have to drag things back and forth. I know his parents are less okay with him being gay, so it might be nice to make him feel at home here.”

“Burt Hummel, that sounds like a great idea,” Carole agreed, starting her car. “What should I grab on my Target run, then?”

“Maybe a set of bath towels, a comb, and his hair gel? I asked Finn what it was and Sam reported back that it’s called Paul Mitchell Firm Style. Anything else you can think of?”

“Would it be too forward to throw in a box of condoms?”

Burt practically chokes on his own tongue. “Uh, I would skip those — I trust them to make good decisions —“

“I’m kidding, hun,” Carole laughs, obviously enjoying his discomfort. “I thought I already had a grandbaby two years ago, so you can never be too careful.”

“I don’t think either one of them will be getting pregnant, Carole.”

“Hey, safe sex is important anyway!”

Burt can’t help but break out into laughter. “I love you, woman. Just throw in anything you think Blaine will like that does not make it look like we’re encouraging them to get busy.”

“Duly noted. I’ll be home in an hour.”

“Okay. I love you; drive safe.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Burt shakes his head when he hangs up, but soon resumes cleaning the rest of Kurt’s bathroom. He finishes the bathroom and even has time to take out all of the trash in the house before Carole gets home, toting two large Target bags.

“I may have gotten carried away,” she admits, laying out the products on the dining table. “But I couldn’t help myself! Look, I found these two penguin stuffed animals, and this one even has a bow tie!”

Burt laughs. “Too perfect, huh?”

Carole nods. “Absolutely. And you know, there are gay penguin couples.”

“Really?” Burt asks, helping Carole fold organize the bath towels into the basket she picked out. “Well, then you really did have to buy the penguins.”

“They were a necessity.”

A few minutes later, they carry the basket upstairs and set it on the counter of Kurt’s sink, perfectly situated next to the toothbrushes. Carole finishes the gift with a note stuck right in front of the penguins, reading: “To Blaine, Just a little something so you don’t have to carry your things back and forth between houses. Love, Burt and Carole.”

“Looks great, hun,” Burt praises, wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist. “You did good.”

“We did good,” she replies. 

As they head back downstairs, the front door opens, chatter echoing from the four boys that walk in.

“Hey Mom, Burt,” Finn greets. “Mind if Rachel comes over tonight after our date? We’re going to dinner.”

“That’s fine,” Carole allows, looking to Burt, who nods. 

“How are you, Burt?” Blaine asks as he breezes into the kitchen, a bag of popcornin his hand that he grabbed from the pantry as he walked by. 

Burt chuckles as Blaine throws the popcorn into the microwave casually. “I’m good, Blaine. How was practice?”

“Oh, it was great,” he beams, turning to face him. “Mr. Schue had us do five-minute-mashups, and Kurt and I created the best Adele and Lady Gaga mashup to ever be sung.”

“Was it for a competition?” Burt asks. 

“Just among the glee club members. We won, but just barely. Finn and Rachel almost beat us with their Rihanna and Pitbull mashup.”

“Yes, but I will not be outdone when we’re performing Gaga,” Kurt comments, leaning on the counter as he waits for the popcorn to finish. “If I lose with Gaga, I know something is seriously wrong.”

Burt laughs and Blaine agrees just as the microwave timer beeps, signaling the the completion of the popcorn. Blaine grabs it out of the microwave and immediately follows Kurt in the direction of the stairs, the two of them barely turning around to shout quick goodbyes to Burt and Carole.

“Keep the door halfway open!” Burt calls, receiving a chorus of flippant “Yeah, we know!” He listens for just another few seconds until he hears the door slam shut, and he shakes his head amusedly.

Carole and he share a look of exasperated fondness, and Burt sighs. “I feel like it’s part of my dad duties to at least say that line, even if none of us mean it.”

“Mm, well, it’s the thought that counts,” Carole remarks, rubbing her husband’s arm gently. “You’re a good dad.”

“I have good kids. And a great wife.”

Carole smiles as Burt presses a kiss to her head, walking back into the kitchen. “I’ll get started on dinner; want Italian tonight?”

“Lasagna would be great.”

“Lasagna it is!” Burt grins, but gestures with a wooden spoon in her direction. “You may have to help me in some spots, though.”

Carole laughs. “I’ll make sure to stay on call.”

Later that night, after dinner had been eaten as a family (minus Finn and Rachel),Kurt takes Blaine’s plate out of his hands and smiles softly at him.

“Go upstairs awhile. I’ll take care of your dishes.”

Blaine looks confusedly up at him. “It’s okay, I can take care of my stuff.”

“Seriously, I’ll take care of it. Go,” Kurt instructs again, and Blaine obeys, albeit slightly confused still.

Kurt hangs around until Burt and Carole also head in the direction of the kitchen with their dishes, and he follows them to the dishwasher.

“Hey, I just wanted to thank you both for your little care package for Blaine,” he comments quietly, rinsing off his dish and passing it to Carole as she silently offers to take it from him. “He hasn’t found it yet, and I know he will thank you when he finds it, but I just wanted to get to you first. It really means a lot to both of us.”

“Of course, kid. We love you, Blaine loves you, and we love Blaine. Simple as that,” Burt replies.

“Thanks, dad,” Kurt repeats, hugging both him and Carole in turn. “I love you too.”

“Now don’t keep Blaine waiting,” Carole teases. “And he’s welcome to spend the night, you know.”

Kurt smiles, laughing a bit. “I think your message was clear the first time.”


	2. Basket, Meet Blaine. Blaine, Meet Basket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finds the basket Burt and Carole prepared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly stunned by the response to this fic, and I’m so happy so many of you enjoyed it! A ton of people requested that I continue this story by adding Blaine’s reaction to finding Burt and Carole’s care package, so here it is! Enjoy!

When Kurt returns to the bedroom, he’s half expecting to see that Blaine already found the basket by the time he was done talking with his dad and Carole, but instead, he just finds his boyfriend clearing the bed of the popcorn bowl and putting his laptopin a much safer location.

He nearly chuckles; Blaine’s so obvious in his preparations that it’s amusing.

“Are you preparing for something?” He teases, and Blaine grins, raising an eyebrow as Kurt shuts the door behind him.

“Oh, well, I just thought that since we finished our movie, we could...  _talk_ ,” he flashes Kurt a look that is all-too readable, and yet, it still makes his stomach fill with butterflies every time.

Kurt can’t help the smirk that graces his lips as he locks the door for good measure. “Good idea. I’m feeling very conversational.”

He’s not exactly sure who started it, but as soon as they fell into bed and their hands and mouths found each other, all rational thinking flew out the window. All Kurt can think about now is the entirely enrapturing force that is  _Blaine_ , and Blaine’s mouth on his and Blaine’s hands that are _definitely_ south  of the equator, visas being granted what feels like an eternity ago.

It’s almost as if, every time things get heated, they play a little game of seeing who can get more consumed by the other. Tonight, Kurt is unabashedly surrendering himself to Blaine’s victory, keening into his electric touches and chasing his lips whenever they leave his mouth.

Suddenly, just when things were getting good and the layers between them were about to shrink, Blaine presses his lips to the side of Kurt’s mouth in an unexpectedly chaste gesture.

Kurt barely has time to be confused before Blaine starts explaining himself by punctuating his kisses with words.

“Have —“  _kiss_ . “To —“  _kiss_ . “Pee —“  _kiss_ . “Before —“ _kiss_ . “I —“  _kiss_ . “Can’t,”  _kiss_ .

Kurt sighs but nods nonetheless, slapping his boyfriend’s butt playfully as he climbs off of him. Blaine sends him a wink as he heads in the direction of the bathroom, and it takes him a few moments before the fogginess in his head dissipates enough for him to realize what Blaine’s about to find.

Kurt listens carefully for another twenty seconds or so, and when he still doesn’t hear the tell-tale sounds of Blaine taking care of business (because, Kurt realizes, he left he bathroom door open and that means they’re at _that_ point  in their relationship), he knows something’s up.

“Blaine?” He calls gently as he rounds the doorway to see his boyfriend standing at the sink, note in one hand and bow-tie-clad penguin stuffed animal in the other.

“Are you okay, hun?”

When Blaine finally looks at him, his eyes are red and watery. “They got my hair gel. And my toothpaste. And penguins.”

Kurt smiles softly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, feeling him fight back a few sobs. He knows why they spend 90% of their time here. He knows why Kurt’s only met his family a couple of times. He knows why Blaine keeps a toothbrush here. He knows.

He also knows that while Blaine’s dad might not be the most supportive, his mom is trying, and Cooper is too. But sometimes trying isn’t enough, and having parents succeed — like Burt and Carole have — makes all the difference.

“Sorry,” Blaine sniffles as he pulls back from their embrace, wiping at his eyes. “I don’t know why that made me so emotional.”

Kurt knows that Blaine knows why he got so emotional. Blaine knows that Kurt knows why too.

“Don’t apologize. Why don’t you go to the bathroom, and then join me on the bed so we can cuddle?” Kurt suggests, and Blaine lets out a small laugh.

“If you think a minor emotional breakdown is going to stop me from getting it on, you are dead wrong, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Okay, then. I’ll still meet you on the bed, just with less cuddling and more canoodling.”

When Blaine walks out of the bathroom a minute later, he gestures up to his smiling, yet still blotchy face. “Well? Is the post-crying look hot?”

“Mm, because it’s you, yes,” Kurt grins, easily following Blaine’s movements as his boyfriend straddles him and pushes him back into the mattress. “But, speaking of you crying, my dad and Carole are still home. We need to be quiet.”

“I can do that,” Blaine replies, cupping Kurt’s jaw and dragging a thumb over his lips. “But can you?”

Kurt mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key, and Blaine rolls his eyes, leaning down so his lips are within millimeters of Kurt’s. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

A few minutes later, Carole merely sighs, grabbing the TV remote and turning up the volume ten notches.

Burt looks up at her over his newspaper. “Is this good parenting? This is good parenting, right?”

She considers his question for half a second, then nods. “I think so. Yeah, this is good parenting.”

Burt nods in return, returning to his reading as casually as possible.

A few minutes after that exchange, after a particularly loud thump and a few muffled noises, Carole presses the volume button repeatedly, sending the volume up another five levels. Burt, catching her eyes from across the room, reaches into the drawer of the accent table next to his chair and retrieves a pair of earbuds, plugging them into his phone and turning on some music.

Over an hour later, when Blaine appears downstairs devoid of Kurt and having obviously showered, the two of them try their best to look oblivious as he thanks them profusely for the basket, saying it means so much to him.

After they exchange general pleasantries and they reassure him that  _yes, Blaine, you may stay the night_ , he returns upstairs with two glasses of water and a call of goodnight as he heads back upstairs.

Carole smiles over at Burt as soon as he’s out of earshot. “Yeah, this is definitely good parenting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine
> 
> And always feel free to request prompts via the comments of AO3 or via tumblr! My ask box is always open!

**Author's Note:**

> And suddenly I’ve been sucked into the Glee fandom with no hope of escape.
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
